


Non-Sensical Colors

by csichick_2



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trying to pick a color to paint the nursery, Connor has some strong opinions on color names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Sensical Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge using this as inspiration: http://i.imgur.com/w4o1uWl.png

“What the actual fuck?” Connor declares as he and Oliver go through the paint samples they brought home for the nursery. “How many paint fumes had they inhaled when they named these colors?”

“They can’t be that bad,” Oliver replies. “Besides they can’t just call them all blue and purple. You have to tell them apart somehow.”

“I know, but fucking Limpet Shell?” Connor says incredulously. “Again, what the actual fuck?”

“Okay that one is pretty bad,” Oliver admits. “And bright enough that an entire room of it would make my eyes bleed.”

“Well that one’s out then,” Connor replies, dropping the paint sample into the recycling bin.

“What about this one?” Oliver asks, pushing another sample across the counter. “It won’t make eyes bleed and the name is a lot better.”

“You know everyone is going to think we’re having a boy,” Connor says. They’d agreed not to feed into gender stereotypes by avoiding any color remotely related to pink for their daughter’s nursery, but he’s not sure if going with blue isn’t taking that just a bit too far.

“Fuck what other people think,” Oliver replies. “If she wants a super girlie room when she’s old enough to have such opinions we can repaint it then. Or move.”

“I don’t think we can move every time we want to avoid a renovation project,” Connor says with a chuckle. “I do like this color. And Serenity is a nice and peaceful name, even though nothing about it says blue.”

Oliver groans. He has a feeling this isn’t the last time he’s going to have to listen to Connor complain about paint color names.


End file.
